Para el amor ¿No hay tamaño?
by Ruthy-chan
Summary: Los guardianes están en una de sus típicas reuniones, pero por trabajo deciden dejar a Rima sola con un millón de papeles, de repente aparece Ikuto... Y bueno el resto se los dejo a su criterio. One-shot IkutoxRima (Una pareja poco común pero tal vez sea de su agrado x3) -Ojo: Eso no quiere decir que ya no me guste el Amuto, aun lo AMO xD, solo tuve la idea de este raro one-shot-


_**¡Ok!**_

_**Volví yo con una de mis demás estúpidas ideas para one-shots xD y esta oportunidad eh traído una pareja un tanto rara… Es un IkutoxRima lo se… la idea se me ocurrió gracias a que por ahí encontré una historia sobre ellos pero en inglés, lo cual no logre tanto entender mucho, xD por eso escribí este one-shot para saber si bueno los parece un tanto kawai la pareja x3**_

_**Ya que la pareja es nueva y algo rara creemos un nombre que tal eh… IkuMa(? xD ok no mejor empecemos con el one-shot.**_

* * *

**Declaimer: ****Shugo Chara! No me pertenece. Creo que es lo más obvio porque si me perteneciera que haría yo escribiendo historias en FanFiction. Y mejor me pondría a hacer la cuarta temporada ;D.**

* * *

**NOTA: Esta one-shot me basare cuando aún los guardianes están en busca del embrión y están peleando con Easter.**

* * *

Para el amor… ¿No hay tamaño?

One-shot

En el colegio "Seiyo" como un día cualquiera se encontraban los guardines teniendo una de sus típicas reuniones, el rey como siempre cambiando de personalidad solo por mencionar cada rato la palabra "príncipe", el Jack tranquilo y viendo los asuntos sobre como capturar el embrión y derrotar a la empresa Easter, nuestra As, Yuiki Yaya, como le era su costumbre comiendo a cantidades todos los dulces que compraba o encontraba en aquella reunión, nuestra joker, ni que hablar, pensativa como siempre por su triángulo amoroso. Y por último nuestra reina, la cual no tenía ninguna novedad ya que siempre era tan fría y desinteresada con esto de las reuniones.

-Muy bien, está decidido, nosotros nos encargamos de los decorativos para la fiesta-comento Tadase, apuntando todo lo que dijo en una hoja de papel.

-¿Pero quién se quedara para revisar los papeles?-pregunto Yaya, viendo ese pequeño detalle.

-Mmmm….-empezó a pensar Amu, mientras ponía una postura pensativa.- Ya se... Rima ¿Tú te podrías encargar?-pregunto mientras ponía una cara de súplica.

-Supongo…

-Gracias Mashiro-san…-agradeció el rey, mientras se ponía de pie junto a los demás guardines- Vamos chicos-los demás guardianes siguieron los pasos de Tadase, dejando a Rima sola con un millón de papeles en toda la mesa.

De repente como era de esperarse, apareció cierto neko hentai, arriba del techo del Royal Garden, sin compañía de su chara Yoru, lo cual era muy obvio ya que siempre a él solo se le ocurren las grandes ideas de dejar a su dueño para hacer una de sus típicas travesuras.

Rima al notar la presencia del neko, solo se limitó a hablar con mucha tranquilidad y frialdad como se le conoce.

-Amu no está…-dijo mientras ponía una mirada seria al peli-azul.

-Mmmm…-Ikuto solo hizo uno de sus típicos sonidos.

-Y van a demorar así que te aconsejo que te vayas.

Ikuto ignoro tal comentario de la chica de cabello largo, en verdad estaba aburrido siempre su única opción de molestar era su queridísima Amu, pero ya que en esta oportunidad no se encontraba… ¿Por qué mejor no cambiar de victima?

Con un movimiento ágil, Ikuto bajo del techo aterrizando con total tranquilidad sin hacerse ningún daño, lo cual es obvio ya que él es mitad gato.

-¿No piensas irte verdad?- pregunto Rima, con su frialdad de siempre.

-Eres muy fría… en verdad me haces recordar a mi.-bromeo Ikuto mostrando una de sus sonrisas perversas.

-¿Eso me lo tendría que tomar como un insulto?

Ikuto solo soltó una pequeña carcajada, al parecer esta chica era difícil de molestar, pero aun así no se rindió y siguió con sus bromas.

-Eres muy linda…-le alago.

-Gracias, me lo dicen mucho…-oh, oh, al parecer eso no le logro al peli-azul.

Así pasaron los minutos, eh Ikuto se quería dar por vencido, en verdad Rima merece muchos respetos, ya que no se molesta con nada del mundo. Entonces por la mente de Ikuto se le ocurrió otra de sus bromas, si no le lograba molestar, bueno… mejor se iba a molestar a su peli-rosa.

-Eres muy pequeña…-Rima estaba atenta a los papeles pero por tal comentario se sobresaltó, apareciendo un aura negra por su alrededor.

-No me digas así…-Rima se puso al frente del peli-azul.

-Es la verdad… Creo que hasta yo soy el doble que tu…-Rima se calmó un poco, no quería subir a su nivel.

-No soy pequeña… solo es que tú eres alto…-trato de excusarse Rima, mientras se sentaba en la silla donde suele sentarse la reina.

Ikuto solo mostro una pequeña sonrisa (N/A: Esperen… ¿pequeña sonrisa? Que rayos escribo, mejor sigamos ¬¬) se acercó donde se encontraba Rima, se arrodillo a su altura, mientras que Rima aun sentada su sorprendió por la acción del peli-azul.

-Ves… yo también puedo ser pequeño… Ahora eres más grande que yo-comento Ikuto mientras miraba a Rima.

-Si pero aun así, sé que soy pequeña, Amu es más grande que yo, por eso hacen una linda pareja.-la reina mostro una mirada de tristeza, al ella ver su realidad.

-Así como para el amor no hay edad, también el tamaño no importa.

Rima empezó a analizar tal comentario del peli-azul, tenía como una anécdota que no le conto a alguien y como estaba Ikuto ahí con ella… ¿Por qué no aprovechar?

-Algunos chicos intentaron besarme, hasta Nagi, pero la mayoría se tenía que agachar a mi altura y les era muy incómodo-Rima agacho la cabeza algo avergonzada, ¿Por qué le cuenta sus problemas al enemigo? Al parecer no es tan mala gente como le solía describir Tadase, Amu tenía razón después de todo. Ikuto es muy amable…

-No creo que sea necesario eso…-Rima solo alzo la cabeza con cara de confundida.

Ikuto rápidamente se colocó de pie, Rima aun sentada se confundió por la situación, el peli-azul agarro a la pequeña rubia de las caderas alzándola como si se tratara de un bebe, Rima no hizo fuerza alguna, no tenía idea la razón del por qué hizo tal acción, estaba a punto de preguntar pero de repente sentido unos suaves y a la vez dulces labios posando sobre los suyos, en verdad…. ¿Ikuto la estaba besando? Este beso no era como él le solía a dar a Amu, esos besos salvajes llenos de pasión, no, este beso es más tranquilo, dulce y a la vez con suma delicadeza, como si se tratara de unos labios de cristal que se podrían quebrar rápidamente.

Rima solo cerro los ojos, no tenía idea del por qué lo hacía pero para ella se sentía bien, Ikuto también mantenía sus ojos cerrados y aun cargando a la pequeña rubia entre sus brazos, en verdad no pesaba nada, ya que por la dietas diarias que suele hacer la chica. Se separaron los dos después de tan lindo y tierno beso, o no… ¿Rima estaba sonrojada? Al parecer Ikuto logro su cometido, pero en este momento que pasaron se le olvido de la nada… Ikuto bajo a la chica y Rima solo agacho su cabeza apenada.

-Para la próxima, dile a esos chicos que estaban equivocados…-dijo Ikuto para después de ello darle una palmadita en la cabeza de la chica e irse por la puerta del Royal Garden.

Rima no dijo nada, solo se quedó ahí parada sorprendida por lo que acaba de pasar, su primer beso le quito ese gato ladrón, como le solían decir Amu.

Rima desde ese día aprendido una lección, para el amor no hay edad ni tamaño y gracias a Ikuto pudo averiguarlo…

* * *

_**Muy bien… fue algo corto creo pero para mi punto de vista me gusto x3. Sé que Ikuto es solo de Amu pero no sé, me parecía interesante crear un one-shot de esta rarita pareja.**_

_**Si ustedes desean dejen reviews, quiero saber su opinión sobre esta rara pareja x3, tal vez tenga la idea de crear como one-shots de parejas poco comunes de Shugo Chara! Pero por ahora empezamos por un Ikuma(? Okno.-. mejor ustedes inventen el nombre xD.**_

_**Nos leemos en mi otro fanfic que estoy escribiendo a y si eres nuevo no te preocupes esto no es publicidad xD.**_

_**Ruthy-chan**_


End file.
